


IRL

by Dune_Carrez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: French Story, Gen, IN REAL LIFE, IRL, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Reality, Unreal, dimension, hero - Freeform, kwami - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Il y a toujours des conséquences, aussi irréelles soient-elles.Fanction sur l'univers Miraculous - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient





	1. Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [IRL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836460) by [Dune_Carrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez)



L'air était lourd en ce début de mois de juillet. La journée, le ruban d'asphalte se donnait des airs de désert, alors que sa surface sombre au loin semblait recouverte du liquide salvateur. Simple illusion d'optique. Et même à la nuit tombée, les rues de la capitale conservaient la chaleur de la journée, se transformant en étuve, sans qu'aucune brise ne vienne alléger ces soirées suffocantes.

Les gens tentaient de se rafraîchir comme ils le pouvaient que ce soit chez eux sous leur climatiseur, à la piscine municipale ou en terrasse des cafés, une boisson glacée entre les mains. Et quelques courageux bravaient la chaleur, se baladant dans les rues sans que celle-ci ne les atteigne.

Elle observait discrètement ce ballet incessant, analysant ce paysage qu'elle pensait connaître. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, ramenant ses cheveux humides en arrière. Cette chaleur risquait d'avoir sa peau et le tout combiné à cette boule de stress, qui ne faisait que grossir, n'arrangeait pas les choses, loin de là. Elle s'adossa au mur de pierre, laissant ses épaules nues s'appuyer sur la surface fraîche, puis posa ses yeux sur ses mains. Elle plia et déplia ses doigts tout en avalant sa salive difficilement. Elle devinait le grain irrégulier de sa peau, ainsi que le fin duvet qui recouvrait ses avants bras. Elle avait l'impression de voir différemment. Bien mieux et en même temps moins bien. Son cerveau n'était pas vraiment décidé. Une chose était sûre, tout était moins lisse, plus brute mais pas pour autant moins net.

Le brouhaha dans la rue adjacente la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la concentration de gens qui arpentaient les rues. Elle n'avait jamais vu tant de monde dans sa ville, jamais. Et elle était presque sûre qu'un grand nombre de phrases prononcées n'étaient pas dans sa langue maternelle. Elle fonça les sourcils avant de se redresser. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle cesse de se concentrer sur des détails qui, pour l'instant, étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait plus important à gérer.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se glisser dans le flux de passants. Le nez levé, elle braquait son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avisa alors un kiosque où un jeune homme vendait des journaux. Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules dans la seconde, cela ne pourrait que l'aider, elle en était persuadée. Elle parcourut rapidement les grands titres affichés sur la devanture, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure. Elle feuilleta rapidement un des périodiques et elle sentit son cœur chuter au sol. Et son corps se mit à trembler.

— Hé, si tu veux le lire faut payer, lui balança sans douceur le vendeur.

Elle tourna son visage livide vers lui.

— Oh, me fais pas un malaise.

En s'approchant, il avisa la page sur laquelle elle avait arrêté sa lecture.

— Ouais c'est pas de tout repos ces temps-ci mais bon qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? On arrive pas à boucler nos fins de mois et c'est à moitié la guerre civile tous les samedis. Le gouvernement se soucie plus de reconstruire Notre-Dame que de sortir ses propres citoyens de tout ce bazar. Alors sauver les autres pays, la planète, t'imagines que c'est pas la priorité.

Elle laissa son regard fixer le vide sans rien dire.

— Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, tu dois même pas parler français.

Il récupéra le journal pour le remettre à sa place et partit discuter avec un client fraîchement arrivé. Encore sous le choc, elle reprit sa route, les bras serrés contre son corps. Bien que tout semblait différent, certaines choses restaient identiques. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier avec une rapidité déconcertante alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'observer les dégâts. Les tours de Notre-Dame se tenaient toujours fièrement mais on ne pouvait pas louper les innombrables échafaudages qui entouraient désormais ses murs et qui sortaient de son ventre. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse et elle s'empressa de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre avant de faire un malaise.

_Attentats. Morts. Ouragans. Feux. Tsunamis. Guerres._

Une liste sans fin de mots annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles tournait dans sa tête à toute vitesse. Et les ruines de sa chère cathédrale, qu'elle s'imaginait avec douleur consumée par les flammes, ne venaient que rendre plus réel tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Définitivement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient frayées un chemin sur ses joues et s'éloigna de ce spectacle désolant. Elle devait comprendre et pour ça elle devait avancer.

Elle laissa ses pieds la traîner dans le dédale des rues, sans but précis. Elle se sentait affreusement seule et perdue. Et la chaleur n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires. Elle avait la drôle impression d'être tombée en enfer. Elle longea alors un magasin de jouet et son regard fut attiré comme un aimant par la dernière vitrine. Elle pressa le pas pour venir se planter devant la devanture. Un sourire soulagé prit forme sur son visage et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle posa son front sur la vitre.

— Toi aussi tu es une fan ? lui demanda une petite voix.

Elle sursauta violemment. À ses côtés se tenait une jeune adolescente. Ses cheveux châtains coupés au carré encadraient un visage encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle se confronta à deux yeux bruns rieurs.

— J'ai dévoré les deux premières saisons en tout juste quelques jours. L'animation est vraiment sympa puis l'évolution des personnages est carrément cool. J'arrive pas à croire que je puisse apprécier Chloé maintenant. Et toi c'est qui ton personnage préféré ?

Son cœur se contracta brutalement. Elle reporta son regard sur la vitrine, la tristesse peignant ses traits. Elle était définitivement dans un cauchemar.

Son interlocutrice la regarda bizarrement devant l'absence de réponse. Elle farfouilla alors dans la poche de sa veste avant de lui donner un petit papier.

— C'est la Japon Expo aujourd'hui et demain, lui expliqua-t-elle dans un anglais approximatif. Mais si tu y vas aujourd'hui tu pourras assister à la conférence du créateur, dit-elle tout en lui montrant un homme sur le flyer. L'an dernier c'était plutôt cool, il a expliqué comment lui était venue une telle idée. Faut dire que c'est pas très commun, dit-elle en riant doucement. T'imagines si ça existait pour de vrai ?

Elle attrapa le flyer tout en fixant son interlocutrice. Le ridicule de la situation aurait pu la faire rire dans d'autres circonstances. Puis tout le monde semblait penser qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de français mais finalement cela l'arrangeait presque. Moins elle aurait d'interactions ici, mieux ça serait. Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres pour remercier la jeune fille et celle-ci finit par continuer sa route sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois qu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, elle analysa le bout de papier avec une détermination nouvelle. C'était sa chance. Et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas la laisser passer.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures, elle se retrouva enfin devant le parc des expositions de Paris-Nord Villepinte. Elle avait dû user d'ingéniosité pour arriver à prendre les transports sans se faire attraper. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas payer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle n'avait rien sur elle et elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais son arrivée victorieuse fut éclipsée en un clin d'œil quand elle avisa la queue sans fin qui se profilait le long du bâtiment. Elle ne rentrerait jamais. Du moins pas par le moyen conventionnel.

Elle laissa son regard balayer les environs jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille. Elle s'y précipita et vérifia plusieurs fois que personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Elle inspira fortement en sachant d'avance que le résultat serait douloureux.

— Tikki, murmura-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle étouffa un juron. Elle était seule face à ce problème. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que rien ne fonctionnerait. Cela était peut-être seulement différent, comme tout ce qui l'entourait. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

— Tikki... transforme-moi.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes puis le flux habituel de magie se répandit le long de son corps, la recouvrant d'une chaleur réconfortante. Le poids sur son cœur se fit moins lourd et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en avisant son costume. Elle remercia silencieusement son amie qui, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, n'apparaissait pas, mais nul doute que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle était ici avec elle. Cette seule pensée la réconforta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle finit alors par sortir de sa cachette et, d'un pas déterminé, s'approcha de l'entrée. Elle sentit sur elle les regards curieux des centaines de personnes de la file d'attente mais elle n'en avait que faire. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se planta devant la sécurité.

— Il faut absolument que j'entre, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Un des agents lui jeta à peine un regard avant de faire entrer de nouvelles personnes à l'intérieur.

— Il faut faire la queue comme tout le monde mademoiselle.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha avant de lui montrer la fin de la file.

— Vous devez aller là-bas. Peu m'importe que votre cosplay soit cool, je ne vous ferai pas entrer.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire.

— D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Satisfait, le vigile se retourna, prêt à continuer son travail, quand le bruit d'un câble qui se déroule à toute vitesse se fit entendre à sa gauche. Des enfants se mirent à crier, visiblement heureux du spectacle qui se jouait sous leurs yeux alors que les plus grands observaient la scène la bouche grande ouverte. Il avisa un éclair rouge s'élever du sol pour venir se percher sur le bord du petit toit qui surplombait l'entrée principale.

— Ne m'en voulez pas, lui cria la jeune fille, mais je dois vraiment entrer.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un geste que la demoiselle était retombée avec souplesse devant les portes et les avait ouvertes dans la foulée. Il attrapa alors son talkie-walkie avec colère.

Elle courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle aurait rapidement de la compagnie, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

— Maman regarde ! C'est Ladybug !

La jeune héroïne se stoppa net dans sa course et avisa l'enfant qui tirait sa mère par la main pour venir dans sa direction. L'enfant se retrouva face à elle en un rien de temps. Elle s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur, peut-être que cette rencontre lui apporterait quelques précieuses informations.

— Tu es Ladybug pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement de la tête.

— Et je suis en mission secrète. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ? lui proposa-t-elle tout en souriant gentiment à la maman.

L'enfant poussa un cri aigu, ravie de pouvoir aider son héroïne favorite.

— Je cherche le stand de Thomas Astruc, tu sais où il est ?

Avec l'aide de la maman, qui vint apporter quelques éclaircissements aux explications confuses de sa fille, elle finit par obtenir les informations qu'elle cherchait.

— Merci pour ton aide, lui dit-elle tout en tendant son poing.

L'enfant frappa avec bonheur son poing contre celui de la jeune fille vêtue de rouge.

— Bien joué ! dirent-elles en chœur.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle entendit une voix crier dans son dos.

— Elle est là !

Elle ne chercha même pas à en savoir plus et balança son yo-yo sur les poutres apparentes pour se hisser en hauteur, sous les regards ahuris de la foule, et continuer sa route. Le temps lui était compté.

Lorsqu'elle avisa enfin le stand, elle vit la sécurité emmener la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle redoubla d'efforts pour atteindre au plus vite sa cible, avant qu'elle ne la perde de vue. Elle atterrit enfin devant le petit groupe, leur bloquant la route.

La sécurité se mit devant Thomas Astruc, prête à en découdre. Elle leva alors les mains en signe de paix.

— Je dois parler à Monsieur Astruc, c'est très...

— Reculez, beugla un des agents.

Elle se raidit dans l'instant. Elle serra ses doigts sur son yo-yo et réfléchit à toute allure. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Le regard du vigile se fit plus dur et elle se mit en garde.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? tonna une voix grave, plus qu'irritée.

La jeune fille braqua son regard sur l'arrière du groupe. Les agents de sécurité se firent pousser avec fermeté, malgré leurs objections, par leur protégé. Elle reconnut sans mal celui qu'elle cherchait et une vague de soulagement vint délier ses muscles crispés. Thomas Astruc ne put manquer la jeune fille en costume rouge à pois noirs qui lui faisait dorénavant face et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il connaissait par cœur l'héroïne pour l'avoir dessiné et animé un nombre incalculable de fois et le cosplay de la demoiselle était plus que parfait. Vraiment trop parfait.

— Monsieur Astruc, je suis désolée de tout ce bazar mais...

— Qui es-tu ? la coupa-t-il.

Il balaya d'un geste de la main sa propre question.

— Peu importe. Si tu veux un autographe je te le fais, mais ce n'est pas la peine de semer la pagaille pour ça.

— Je suis Ladybug, s'époumona-t-elle, alors que son interlocuteur attrapait un stylo dans la poche de sa chemise.

Le silence se fit dans le périmètre. Tout le monde observait la jeune fille qui respirait avec force, comme pour reprendre son souffle après son éclat de voix.

— Je suis Ladybug, recommença-t-elle presque implorante.

Elle souleva doucement son yo-yo, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Thomas Astruc.

— Lucky charm, souffla-t-elle.

Une vive lumière rouge se dégagea de son accessoire avant qu'un amas d'insectes ne se matérialise subitement. Ils s'agglutinèrent, venant prendre une forme rectangulaire, puis ils disparurent, ne laissant comme trace de leur passage qu'une enveloppe rouge à pois noirs qui retomba dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Elle remit son yo-yo à sa hanche avant de s'approcher prudemment.

— C'est pour vous, dit-elle tout en tendant son nouveau bien à Thomas Astruc.

Bouche bée, il attrapa l'enveloppe sans la quitter des yeux.

— J'ai besoin d'aide, supplia-t-elle. Et quoi de mieux que celle de notre... créateur ?

Il était dépassé par les événements, rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Et pourtant. Le moindre détail du visage qui lui faisait face lui était plus que familier. Tout y était. Le mouvement des cheveux, la couleur si particulière de ses yeux, jusqu'à la moindre tache de rousseur. Ça ne pouvait pas être un simple canular.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'enveloppe. Non définitivement pas.

— Que se passe-t-il ? se contenta-t-il de demander, la voix incertaine.

Un éclair de soulagement vint illuminer un instant les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Rien n'était gagné, mais au moins elle n'était plus seule, elle en avait la certitude.

— Chat Noir a disparu, balança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle inspira lourdement avant de continuer.

— Et je suis la seule me rappeler qu'il a seulement existé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, bon. Me voilà de retour avec tout sauf la fin de "Mauvaise traduction" xD Désolée pour ça mais elle arrivera, je le jure mdr
> 
> Une idée a germé dans mon cerveau et ne m'a plus quitté, je me devais donc de l'écrire.
> 
> À la base, je n'avais pas précisé dans le résumé qu'il s'agissait d'une fanfiction MLB mais finalement ceux qui aime cet univers peuvent passer à côté alors j'ai finalement décidé de le noter.
> 
> Autre point. J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la forme: OS ou fanfiction ? Initialement, j'avais apposé un point final à ce texte-ci mais après l'avoir fait lire à quelques personnes, j'ai obtenu le même retour: ça ne peut pas s'arrêter là.
> 
> Alors dans l'absolu si. Chacun est libre d'imaginer une suite dans son esprit. Mais je peux comprendre la frustration, c'est d'ailleurs un peu fait exprès je l'avoue. Après, je n'écris jamais rien sans imaginer un après, pour tenter de faire quelque chose de plus construit sur l'instant, pour glisser quelques éléments discrets qui ne semblent pas avoir d'importance, en apparence seulement. Pour mon propre plaisir perso, on est d'accord, car le lecteur ne connait pas la suite et si je ne la propose pas, il ne peut pas relever ce genre de détail.
> 
> Du coup je me suis posée la question un moment. Os ou fanfiction ? Les idées sont là, ce n'est pas un soucis. Je n'avais juste pas prévu de continuer car j'ai d'autres projets dans l'absolu. Mais je sais que ça fera plaisir à quelques personnes - qui se reconnaîtront ;) - et cette histoire qui avait déjà un titre global et un résumé - qui du coup ne collait pas avec ce texte spécifiquement mais bien à l'ensemble.
> 
> Je ne me sens en aucun cas obligée de continuer mais j'avais que sans certains retours je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait.
> 
> Maintenant que tout ça est dit, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos retours et peut-être à bientôt.
> 
> Bisouuuuuuuus <3


	2. Senso

Le temps sembla s'étirer sans fin. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche pause et prenait un malin plaisir à observer la scène, sans lui permettre de suivre son cours.

Elle espérait comme elle redoutait la réaction de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était son salut, sa bouée dans l'océan agité de ses problèmes. Elle n'avait que lui. Ensemble ils retrouveraient Chat Noir, tout reviendrait à la normale, elle reprendrait sa vie, elle...

Un clap soudain se fit entendre et se répéta dans un rythme régulier. Son cœur dégringola dans sa poitrine et son estomac se révulsa violemment. Elle regarda le triste spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Thomas Astruc applaudissait.

Il se contentait d'applaudir, balayant la foule du regard qui suivit le mouvement.

Les claps montèrent en puissance et firent vibrer ses os. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou, en total décalage avec le métronome humain qui venait de prendre vie. Sa cage thoracique se comprimait, ses côtes agissant comme des griffes sur son pauvre cœur malmené. Elle sentit l'air se coincer dans sa trachée, sans qu'il ne parvienne à atteindre ses poumons.

L'angoisse se fraya un chemin sournois dans chaque fibre de son être, alors que des centaines de points lumineux venaient envahir son champ de vision. La moindre de ses cellules criait à l'aide.

_Respire. Respire !_

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. Le manque d'oxygène se faisait violemment sentir alors que ses muscles se contractaient comme pour protester face à l'absence de leur carburant naturel.

Un sifflement strident se manifesta dans son oreille gauche, la privant encore d'un sens. Son oreille interne ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Tombait-elle ou son corps était-il resté anormalement statique ?

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être sur un navire ballotté par les vagues. Et ça ne cessait jamais de tanguer.

Dans l'espoir de se stabiliser, elle avança un pied incertain. Mais rien ne marchait comme elle l'aurait souhaité aujourd'hui. Non définitivement, le monde avait décidé de tourner à l'envers. Les couleurs se mélangèrent et il ne restait du hall du parc des expositions qu'une palette de couleurs hétéroclites qui s'entremêlaient sans réelle logique. Et plus elle papillonnait des yeux pour tenter vainement de stabiliser sa vision, plus cela s'aggravait. Elle eut l'impression d'assister à un feu d'artifice, alternant couleurs et flashs lumineux, alors que son corps tombait. Mais avant de toucher le sol, une main ferme avait saisi son bras et la remit sur ses deux pieds.

— Trop d'émotions pour la demoiselle. Excusez-nous mais nous allons nous retirer. Ce serait dommage que notre jeune actrice se blesse.

Les sons semblaient tout droit sortis d'une voix mâchée, déformée. Et ils étaient si loin. Pourquoi diable tout lui paraissait hors de portée ? À moins que ce ne soit elle qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de cette réalité. Puis qui parlait ? Une femme, un homme ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux. Les fermer plus fort que tout et oublier. Oublier chaque instant depuis qu'il s'était dissous devant ses yeux, comme un mirage. Il avait juste cessé d'exister. Juste comme ça. Une brise avait soufflé sur son existence, l'effaçant doucement alors qu'il marchait devant elle. Il riait puis plus rien. Le silence était tombé, lourd et accablant. Elle était restée figée, à regarder ce nouveau vide. Elle n'avait pas compris, elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Alors elle l'avait cherché. Partout, pendant des heures puis des jours. Même quand elle avait compris qu'il n'avait pas juste disparu. Ça aurait été presque trop simple sinon. Quand elle avait demandé où diable était son coéquipier, l'incompréhension dans le regard des gens avait été sa seule réponse.

— _Tu n'as jamais eu de coéquipier Ladybug._

Et la phrase lui avait été répétée tant de fois. Trop de fois. Elle la redoutait, elle la craignait plus que tout. Elle courait sur sa peau, lui laissant un film poisseux de peur dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Puis elle avait hanté ses nuits, la transformant en une petite chose tremblante et laissant sa gorge en feu d'avoir tant hurlé. Mais la journée était pire car les cauchemars prenaient vie.

Seule Tikki partageait sa douleur, son ancre dans ce monde de fou. Elle pleurait la perte de son autre. Car il n'existait plus. Il n'existait tout simplement plus. Mais la coccinelle n'a aucun sens sans son chat noir. Ce n'est plus que déséquilibre. Rien ne se tient. Elle n'est qu'une moitié d'une chose qui n'a plus de sens.

Elles avaient tourné comme des lions en cage. Cherchant une explication, cherchant un sens à tout ça. Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il n'y avait rien que du vide. Alors l'héroïne avait fait la seule chose dont elle était capable. Elle avait laissé la roue de la fortune tourner. Elle avait laissé le destin lui donner un indice, un petit rien, des miettes, peu importe. Elle se contenterait de n'importe quoi.

Mais il n'y eut que du vide. Et elle était l'héroïne de la création, quelle ironie.

Elle était juste tombée à genoux, telle une coquille vide. Aussi vide que ses mains après l'invocation de son Lucky charm. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie, plus rien à donner. Plus de larmes, plus de colère, plus de peurs.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le noir, une lumière avait surgi. Si petite mais si vive. Elle la sentit éclore dans son cœur, apportant un brin de réconfort, un brin d'espoir. Puis elle avait grandi et grandi encore, enflammant tout son être, jusqu'à qu'elle se sente aspirer à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Et aussi soudainement que la lumière était venue, elle avait disparu. Sans un bruit, sans secousse. Elle s'était éteinte, ne laissant que du vide et du froid.

Ladybug n'était plus.

Et si les événements n'avaient pas tant accaparé son esprit et son temps, peut-être qu'elle aurait vu. Peut-être aurait-elle remarqué les affichages nus. Peut-être aurait-elle observé l'absence de sourire sur les murs de sa chambre. Peut-être aurait-elle su qu'un autre élève manquait à l'appel en classe, bien qu'elle soit la seule marquée absente. Peut-être se serait-elle rappelée qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous le masque. Peut-être aurait-elle compris qu'elle avait doublement perdu ce jour-là.

Car Chat Noir n'existait plus. Et Adrien non plus.

Une vive secousse se fit sentir sur son bras droit.

— Reste avec moi Ladybug.

C'est l'urgence dans la voix qui attira son attention plus que les mots en eux-mêmes. Elle battit des paupières rapidement tentant de faire face à la lumière des néons. Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes et une vive douleur se réveilla dans son crâne. Elle passa une main tremblante et incertaine sur son visage, tentant d'atténuer la luminosité qui n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires. Elle commença à se redresser et une main de soutien vint maintenir son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise. Elle tenta d'ouvrir un œil et put apercevoir le visage inquiet de Thomas Astruc. Accroupi près d'elle, il posa une main douce sur son épaule.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Nauséeuse, répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

Une bouteille d'eau lui fut mise entre les mains par un membre de l'équipe et, d'un signe de tête, Thomas l'incita à boire.

Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala quelques petites gorgées du liquide. La boule dans sa gorge se détendit un peu et la fraîcheur de la boisson apporta un peu de répit à son crâne douloureux.

Elle ne tenta pas sa chance plus loin, son estomac n'étant pas une valeur sûre pour l'instant, et déposa la bouteille presque pleine à ses côtés. Elle essuya ses lèvres sèches avec le dos de sa main.

— Il faut que nous parlions, lui lança l'homme.

Les événements se remirent à leur place et elle lui lança un regard incertain.

— Mais pas ici, chuchota-t-il.

Il se redressa et l'aida à faire de même.

— Bien, maintenant que notre Ladybug attitrée va mieux, je vais la reconduire, lança-t-il à la volée à son équipe.

— Thomas, commença quelqu'un.

— Pas maintenant, le coupa-t-il.

Il entraîna la demoiselle dans son sillage, ne laissant le temps à personne de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence inconfortable, plein de questions et de non-dits. Ladybug ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, elle était épuisée. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle se sentait trop petite pour tout ça. Elle aurait préféré se battre contre une centaine d'akumas. Elle savait quoi faire dans ces cas-là, elle trouvait toujours une solution. Mais ici, la situation la dépassait complètement.

Quand enfin ils passèrent les portes, un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées.

— J'ai fait en sorte de détourner l'attention de tout ça, de toi, commença à expliquer M. Astruc.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

— Ici, rien de tout ça, fit-il en la désignant, n'est normal. Les super-héros relèvent de la science-fiction. Alors évitons d'attirer l'attention.

Elle le fixa.

— Vous me croyez ?

Il acquiesça tout en continuant à marcher.

— Tu as littéralement fait apparaître quelque chose du néant. Alors certes, il y en a qui se débrouillent pas mal dans les tours de passe passe mais là je pense qu'on est loin de ce registre.

Il finit par s'arrêter et la fixa.

— Et tu lui ressembles définitivement trop.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je dessine Ladybug depuis plus de 10 ans. Je pourrais la reconnaître si elle se matérialisait miraculeusement devant moi. Elle ou Marinette, peu importe, ajouta-t-il tout en reprenant sa route.

Elle se crispa. La mention de son nom alors qu'elle était transformée la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours peur que quelque chose la trahisse, que son identité soit révélée, que cela mette en danger ceux qu'elle aimait, que...

— Ici ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, tout le monde connait les personnes sous les masques.

Elle crut s'étouffer en entendant ces quelques mots. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à ajouter cela à la liste de ses inquiétudes. Non, loin de là.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture de Thomas, il ajouta :

— Ce n'est pas le plus important. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne te dirai rien. Je déteste les spoilers de toute façon, précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Allez, monte.

Elle prit place sur le siège passager et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

— On va trouver un endroit pour que te puisse te détransformer sans attirer l'attention. Contrairement à ton Paris, celui-ci est beaucoup plus peuplé.

— C'est un euphémisme, je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde de toute ma vie.

— Trop compliqué à animer, marmonna-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

— Puis ça aurait vraiment compliqué vos transformations et détransformations à toi et Chat Noir.

En entendant le nom de son partenaire, elle se ferma aussitôt. Savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une création était assez difficile à concevoir – elle n'était même pas sûre de vraiment réaliser tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer – et malgré qu'elle et Thomas aient une capacité certaine pour faire comme si la situation était parfaitement normale, parler de son partenaire venait lui rappeler qu'il n'en était rien.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Les mains de la jeune fille étaient venues agripper ses genoux avec force, à tel point que ses phalanges avaient blanchi. Thomas Astruc, quant à lui, tapotait frénétiquement sur le volant, le visage crispé.

— Je n'ai jamais écrit ça.

Les mots avaient été soufflés, murmurés si bas qu'elle pensait l'avoir imaginé.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, invitant son conducteur à répéter.

Il soupira, incertain.

— Je n'ai jamais écrit ce scénario-là, où le garçon disparaît et que toi tu apparais dans notre réalité. Ça ne se tient pas, l'univers que j'ai créé est à part entière. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé comme une option au nôtre ou comme un parallèle. C'est juste le vôtre.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec culpabilité. Elle lui fit un triste sourire.

— Je ne suis pas venue vous trouver pour vous accuser de quoi que soit, commença-t-elle doucement. Je pense que la situation nous dépasse tous les deux. Mais, continua-t-elle, hésitante, peut-être qu'ensemble nous trouverons des réponses.

— Je l'espère vraiment jeune fille.

Il fit une pause avant de demander prudemment :

— Qu'en pense Tikki ?

— Eh bien, elle n'est pas apparue, expliqua Ladybug. Mais si la magie n'existe pas ici, cela à peut-être du sens, crut-elle bon d'ajouter, pour lui ou elle-même, elle ne savait pas trop.

— Tu as pu faire fonctionner ton Lucky charm alors je ne sais pas, répondit-il doucement.

Plongés dans leurs réflexions, ils n'ajoutèrent rien pendant un instant puis Thomas se redressa dans son siège comme pour se donner du courage.

— Commençons par trouver un endroit pour te détransformer puis nous irons chez moi. Tu pourras tout m'expliquer en détail et nous aviserons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon me voilà avec une suite xD
> 
> Je ne sais pas trop où ça va nous mener, peut-être que j'irai au bout de l'énigme, peut-être pas. Nous verrons ;)
> 
> Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, surtout les descriptions.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu.
> 
> Des bisous <3


	3. Abisso

Alors qu’elle était assise sur le canapé depuis maintenant quelques minutes, Thomas lui apporta une tasse de chocolat chaud. Malgré les hautes températures extérieures, son salon conservait une fraicheur agréable et une boisson chaude apportait toujours un semblant de réconfort, du moins c’est ce qu’on disait. Elle attrapa la boisson par l’anse avant de la prendre à pleine main, baissant son regard pour en observer le contenu. Elle laissa la chaleur se diffuser sur sa peau, apaisant quelque peu son âme à vif, jusqu’à ce que la température ressentie atteigne la limite du supportable.

Mais peu lui importait.

Ses doigts et ses paumes la picotaient furieusement sous la brûlure de la tasse, mais elle ne changeait rien à la situation pour autant. Elle se contenta de défaire sa main droite du mug pour venir doucement faire tourner la petite cuillère qu’il contenait et en mélanger le contenu.

Le liquide se mit alors en mouvement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d’une montre. Elle observa ce manège pendant un moment, hypnotisée par la ronde sans fin qui prenait vie dans sa tasse.

Plusieurs bulles d’air se bousculaient sur le bord extérieur, alors que la mousse de lait se laissait entraîner sans résistance. Et au fur et à mesure que le breuvage suivait cette spirale, on apercevait la chaude couleur du chocolat apparaître.

Elle se laissa entraîner elle aussi sans résister, suivant des yeux ce tourbillon hypnotique. Elle regardait disparaître ces rubans de chocolat dans le centre de sa tasse, inlassablement. Ça ne prenait jamais fin.

Ça continuait sans cesse, sans que rien ne vienne perturber cette boucle infernale, qui une fois lancée ne prenait jamais de repos. Et ça tournait encore et toujours, se faisant attirer au centre du gouffre pour venir disparaître aux yeux du monde.

Et elle ne savait pas où cela menait.

Elle ne pouvait qu’observer l’inévitable. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter cette course folle. Elle ne pouvait que voir disparaître les bandes de cacao sans savoir où diable elles allaient.

Elle ne pouvait que _le_ voir disparaître sans pouvoir l’attraper. Et elle ne savait pas où chercher. 

Elle était seulement un témoin de ce triste spectacle. Elle n’avait pas voix au chapitre. Elle pouvait s’offusquer, hurler, trembler, mais elle n’avait aucun moyen d’agir. 

Puis le contact du métal froid de la cuillère dans sa main se rappela à elle.

Et si elle était la cause de tout ceci ? Si elle était à l’origine de la spirale infernale dans laquelle _il_ avait été entraîné sans issue possible ?

Elle serra sa mâchoire si fort que chacune de ses dents cria sous l’effort. Elle avait mal mais peu lui importait. Elle n’avait plus que ça. Sa douleur. Et son cœur était le premier sur la liste des blessés. Alors elle se devait parfois de dévier sa souffrance sur un autre point pour ne pas mourir étouffée. Car son pauvre cœur malmené finirait par exploser et elle ne serait alors plus bonne à rien. Qu’une coquille vide. Sans espoir aucun.

Elle sentit alors une larme se frayer sournoisement un chemin le long de son arête nasale. La traîtresse se stabilisa un instant sur la pointe de son nez avant de chuter. Elle l’observa alors effectuer son dernier voyage. Car qu’était une gouttelette dans un océan déchainé ? Rien qu’une chose dérisoire. Une futilité. Un rien sans importance aucune. Une babiole négligeable. Une insignifiante…

Ses pensées s’arrêtèrent au moment où la larme s’écrasa dans le liquide en mouvement.

Car aussi ridicule qu’était cette goutte d’eau, elle avait perturbé le cercle sans fin. Le parfait tournoiement avait tremblé un instant sous l’assaut.

Aussi inoffensive que semblait être cette attaque, elle avait eu un effet.

Et le cœur de Marinette se gonfla faiblement face à cette maigre révélation. Tant qu’elle n’abandonnait pas alors l’espoir vivrait.

Et _lui_ avec.

*******

Thomas observait la jeune fille en silence, avec un calme de façade. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête et cet ensemble lui donnait presque la nausée. La peur un peu, la colère aussi puis beaucoup d’incompréhension. La situation le dépassait, il n’avait aucune prise sur rien, il ne pouvait que subir. Et voir Marinette ainsi réveillait en lui un fort instinct de protection qu’il ne pouvait pas mettre à profit. Et ça lui retournait le cœur.

Il avait dessiné la demoiselle pour la première fois il y a longtemps, ajustant sans cesse les esquisses au fil du temps, mettant un peu de lui dans chaque trait, un peu de ses valeurs dans chaque coup de crayon. Et cela avait façonné l’héroïne qui lui faisait face, une jeune fille au cœur plus grand que le monde, avec un courage sans borne, mais aussi avec beaucoup de maladresses et de doutes. Il ne voulait pas de ces personnages à qui tout réussit sans effort. Il voulait une enfant simple et attachante, une enfant qui montrerait à tous ceux du monde entier qu’être un héros n’est pas qu’un concours de circonstances, que c’est simplement en nous. Qu’il suffit de mettre de côté ses peurs pour laisser la place au courage, mais sans les occulter. Un héros n’est pas infaillible. Et ce sont au contraire ses failles qui le font grandir.

Mais en aucun cas il n’avait souhaité la mettre dans une situation si délicate. Bien sûr, elle serait amenée à vivre des situations difficiles, physiquement comme moralement, mais ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux dépassait de loin ce qu’il avait pu imaginer pour sa série. Cela n’amenait aucune profondeur à l’histoire ni au développement des personnages, bien au contraire. La Marinette qui lui faisait face n’était que l’ombre de celle qu’il avait imaginé. Le désespoir transpirait de chacun de ses pores et il comprenait très bien pourquoi.

La disparition de son partenaire, son voyage interdimensionnel, le silence de son kwami, tout cela pouvait expliquer son état mais il savait que cela allait bien au-delà de ça.

Elle souffrait de son incapacité à agir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ni Ladybug ni Marinette n’avait un quelconque moyen de renverser la balance. Et si même les super-pouvoirs n’avaient aucun effet alors qu’est-ce qui pourrait les sauver ?

La chance peut-être, mais parfois même celle-ci à ses limites.

Bien que…

Si elle était là, dans son salon, ce n’était pas pour rien. Tikki ne l’avait pas envoyée ici sans raison. Car même si la déesse ne pouvait pas expliquer elle-même chacun des Lucky charm qu’elle avait créé, ils n’avaient jamais été inutiles. Tikki était comme une boussole et elle ne se trompait jamais.

Cette pensée dénoua légèrement sa gorge.

— Je pense, commença-t-il avec douceur, que tu devrais me raconter en détail ce qui s’est passé.

Marinette releva brusquement la tête, laissant voir les sillons humides sur son visage. Elle les essuya sans douceur avec le dos de sa main puis posa sa tasse sur la table basse, sans même y avoir touché.

Incertaine, elle commença son récit sans oser regarder Thomas dans les yeux, pour qu’il ne puisse pas voir les larmes s’y accumuler. Tel un animal apeuré, elle avançait à pas de souris dans son récit, butant sur les mots et faisant d’innombrables pauses pour stabiliser sa voix. Car chaque mot prononcé lui faisait l’effet d’avaler de l’acide à grandes rasades. Mais malgré le mal que cela lui procurait, elle continuait. Elle laissait glisser sur sa langue les événements, leur donnant vie une nouvelle fois. Et les images mentales se dessinaient avec une netteté sans pareil dans son esprit, mêlant souvenirs et modifications dues à la douleur qui venait exacerber les faits. Elle puisait dans ses ressources pour venir à bout de cette épreuve sans craquer. Lorsqu’enfin la dernière phrase fut prononcée, elle s’étonna presque de ne pas s’être effondrée.

Son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle se décidait enfin à regarder son interlocuteur. Thomas avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Il la regardait avec compassion et tristesse également. Mais il y avait surtout dans ses yeux une réelle détermination qui faisait briller ses pupilles. Elle se raccrocha à cette fugace mais puissante sensation d’espoir que cela fit naitre en elle. Elle ne savait pas trop si tout ceci n’était que le fruit de son imagination ou s’il se leurrait lui-même, mais peu importait. Peut-être qu’il n’existait aucune solution ou peut-être que si. Mais comme lui avaient répété tant de fois ses parents, les perdants étaient ceux qui n’y avaient pas cru, qui n’avaient pas essayé. Thomas n’était pas un perdant et elle non plus.

Et à travers ses larmes, qu’elle avait enfin autorisées à couler sans peur, elle fit son premier vrai sourire depuis le début ce cauchemar éveillé.

*******

La journée avait doucement continué son cours.

Thomas lui avait demandé de lui parler de sa vie de lycéenne. Et si au début cela lui avait semblé absurde, elle s’était vite rendu compte que l’exercice avait le mérite d’empêcher son cerveau de trop penser et elle remercia mentalement son créateur pour ça.

Se prenant au jeu, elle ajoutait un nombre incalculable de détails sans importance dans ses explications. Le nombre de marches dans les escaliers du lycée, les différents graffitis sur les portes des toilettes, le bruit des crayons sur les feuilles, la réponse à un des exercices de mathématiques que leur avait donnés leur professeur durant un contrôle.

Le quadragénaire l’écoutait avec attention bien qu’une partie de son esprit soit focalisée sur la raison de sa présence ici. Certaines théories faisaient doucement leur chemin mais ils seraient toujours à temps d’en discuter demain. Ce dont Marinette avait besoin à l’heure actuelle c’était de penser à autre chose. Même s’il se doutait que rien ne pourrait lui changer complètement les idées, que Chat Noir resterait sa priorité, et que son semblant d’engouement dans ses explications sur la vie à Françoise Dupont était surjoué, certains sourires étaient sincères. Et il comptait chacun d’eux comme une victoire.

Le soleil commença doucement à se coucher et le ciel parisien se para de chaudes couleurs. Marinette regardait le spectacle par la fenêtre. Elle aurait eu une meilleure vue depuis les toits, sans aucun doute, mais elle n’aurait quitté l’appartement pour rien au monde. Elle s’y sentait étonnement chez elle alors que l’extérieur lui était étranger. Ce Paris n’était pas le sien.

Ne voulant pas se laisser entraîner par des pensées négatives, elle détourna son regard du paysage et partit explorer le salon pendant que Thomas s’affairait en cuisine.

Elle parcourut les différentes photographies qui habillaient les murs, passant d’un paysage à un autre, quand deux visages chaleureux lui firent face. Elle porta une main au visage de la petite fille sur la photo, qui souriait de toutes ses dents dans les bras de sa mère.

— Ce sont ma fille et ma femme, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle retira doucement sa main de la photo.

— Elles ont l’air incroyables.

Thomas rigola doucement et elle put admirer le sourire heureux qu’il affichait en se tournant vers lui.

— Elles le sont, dit-il avant de faire une pause. Elles sont parties voir de la famille dans le sud de la France pour quelques jours, tu ne les verras sûrement pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Ne pas les voir signifiait qu’elle serait rentrée chez elle. Que Chat serait rentré aussi.

Sans méchanceté, elle souhaita ne jamais les rencontrer.

Ils finirent par se mettre à table. Le repas se passa dans un silence relatif mais cela ne les dérangea pas outre mesure. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de penser à de possibles pistes sur la disparition du super-héros, mais chacun se garda de faire part de ses idées. Bien qu’aucun mot n’eût été prononcé à ce sujet, ils avaient décidé d’en discuter le lendemain. Cela laisserait le temps à la nuit de faire son œuvre. Elle viendrait calmer les esprits et aiderait à faire le tri dans tout le bazar de leurs pensées.

Une fois le repas fini, Thomas invita Marinette à le suivre. Il lui présenta rapidement sa chambre pour le temps que durerait son voyage ici puis il lui présenta son bureau.

En pénétrant dans ce nouvel espace, la jeune fille laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux avec admiration.

Des centaines de dessins étaient épinglés au mur, où se côtoyaient personnages en tout genre : filles, garçons, humain ou non, animaux fantastiques et ordinaires. Mais il y avait aussi d’innombrables croquis de monuments et de paysages qui lui parlaient et d’autres qui lui étaient inconnus.

Elle avisa ensuite le bureau qui croulait sous les fournitures. Des crayons, des feutres et même de la peinture se disputaient la place au milieu de papiers de toutes tailles.

— Si tu souhaites dessiner, tu peux venir ici. À n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et garda en tête ses dernières paroles. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir comment se déroulerait sa nuit.

Elle finit par se glisser dans les draps et fixa le plafond pendant de nombreuses minutes. Une de ses mains triturait inlassablement le drap comme l'aurait fait un chat qui a besoin de réconfort.

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et elle se mit sur le flanc avant de se rouler en boule. Cela lui donnait la maigre impression d'être moins exposée, d'être moins seule. Mais elle n'était pas dupe.

Car le silence de mort dans la chambre lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point elle n'avait plus personne.

*******

Et alors que la nuit était bien avancée, une ombre se glissa dans le bureau du dessinateur. Sans bruit, elle alluma la lumière d'appoint et s'installa sur la chaise.

Le sommeil avait décidé de s'absenter sans que cela ne l'étonne. Chat Noir revenait inlassablement dans son esprit comme chaque nuit depuis sa disparition.

Elle attrapa alors un crayon et une feuille de papier avant de commencer à croquer un instant. Puis elle laissa son geste en suspens.

Un élément dans la pièce lui avait laissé un léger sentiment de malaise lors de sa première visite. C'était un simple détail, rien qui ne justifiait de venir contribuer à son insomnie. Et pourtant.

Elle releva son regard sur les murs, comme pour venir confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Et le sentiment de malaise la reprit.

Car sur les centaines de dessins affichées dans la pièce, aucun ne faisait référence à son univers.

Aucun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la suite de cette histoire.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et je prends vraiment plaisir à l'écrire.
> 
> Il me tarde de lire vos théories sur à cette fin de chapitre ;)
> 
> Des bisous <3


	4. Corragio

Elle fixait le plafond depuis de nombreuses minutes, alors que la nuit laissait doucement sa place au jour. Elle devinait l’avènement de l’astre solaire alors que les premières lueurs de l’aube venaient dessiner une mosaïque de lumière sur les murs de la chambre, en passant par les persiennes.

Ses yeux suivaient délicatement les éclats scintillants qui étaient venus lui tenir compagnie. Elle se perdait dans leur contemplation, admirant l’ensemble du nuancier que leur conférait le soleil à mesure qu’il déchirait le ciel et gagnait en puissance.

Comme des milliers de ballerines, les couleurs se mouvaient avec élégance sur les cloisons de la pièce, suivant la courbe de l’astre.

Au début timide, les roses rougissaient maintenant sous l’effort. Se gorgeant de vie, des touches écarlates lui apparaissaient alors. Comme si un peintre avait décidé de se faire discret dans son art avant de changer d’avis. Comme si maintenant pris de frénésie, il apposait des soupçons de chaleurs intenses à sa toile, lui donnant vie une nouvelle fois.

Marinette admirait le discret spectacle avec une émotion palpable.

Mais avait-elle seulement le droit de s’émerveiller quand _lui_ ne le pouvait pas ?

Le jour vivait ses premières heures et chaque nouvelle seconde était ponctuée par une vive percussion qui résonnait dans le silence de l’aube. Ça se répétait en boucle et la jeune fille ressentait cette rumeur dans la moindre de ses cellules.

Son cœur s’était joint à ce doux spectacle.

Mais n’est-ce pas comme si elle renonçait et décidait d’avancer ?

Son organe manqua un battement à cette douloureuse pensée avant de tambouriner violemment dans sa cage thoracique.

Ses yeux s’embuèrent et elle les ferma alors avec force.

_Non, non, non. C’est si loin de la vérité._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, laissant l’air se frayer un chemin par sa trachée avant de venir remplir ses poumons. Sa cage thoracique se gonfla encore et encore, lui donnant une impression de grandeur, avant de relâcher le dioxygène, évacuant par la même occasion ses peurs et ses tourments.

Elle ressentait l’air se déverser dans les moindres recoins de son être, apportant un souffle doux sur chaque tension, balayant chaque douleur. Il finissait par tout emporter sur son passage, ne laissant qu’un semblant de vide dans ses pensées.

Elle réitéra le processus plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que son cœur retrouve un semblant de calme.

Elle était toujours dévastée, terrorisée même. Mais elle avait besoin d’avancer. Affreusement besoin.

Elle riva de nouveau ses yeux sur le plafond alors qu’une pensée prenait timidement place dans son esprit.

Car il y a des moments pour s’écrouler.

Mais également des instants pour se relever.

La pensée vint s’imprimer doucement dans sa tête, d’abord de manière incertaine avant de se graver de manière indélébile à mesure qu’elle la répétait encore et encore dans son esprit.

Elle choisit cet instant pour tirer les couvertures et se lever afin de s’approcher avec conviction de la fenêtre qu’elle ouvrit à la hâte pour faire de même avec les persiennes.

Elle pouvait maintenant observer à loisir le soleil s’imposer dans le paysage, enflammant le ciel de ses rayons salvateurs. Elle admira le spectacle avec une résolution nouvelle dans le regard.

_Il faut du courage pour abandonner mais il en faut plus encore pour trouver la force de continuer._

Elle était Marinette Dupain-Cheng, celle qui avait été choisie pour devenir Ladybug. Et bien que les épreuves eussent enseveli son courage sous une montagne de doutes et d’angoisses, elle en avait à revendre.

Il lui suffisait d’aller le chercher.

Elle n’abandonnerait pas.

 _Non_ , pensa-t-elle, _je ne te laisserai pas tomber Chat._

Jamais.

*******

Elle passa le reste de la matinée enfermée dans la chambre au grand dam de Thomas. Il était passé devant la porte un nombre incalculable de fois, hésitant à frapper pour s’enquérir de l’état de son invitée mais il s’était abstenu.

Bien qu’une certaine inquiétude lui collât à la peau, il savait que Marinette était pleine de ressources et peu encline à rester cloîtrer entre quatre murs sans bonne raison. Après tout, il la connaissait mieux que personne.

Il avait donc laissé son quotidien suivre son cours. Ayant contacté ses équipes, plus tôt ce matin, pour prévenir de son absence, il se retrouvait donc à errer dans son appartement. Il s’était installé un instant sur son canapé, une tasse de café entre les mains, pour réfléchir.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Ladybug était apparue dans sa réalité.

Cela aurait pu suffire à en rendre certains fous, d’autres euphoriques. Étrangement, cela le mettait plutôt mal à l’aise.

Cette subite apparition n’augurait rien de bon.

Un héros qui disparaît sans trace aucune. Une héroïne dans une autre réalité. Son implication à lui.

Il laissa reposer sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, fixant le plafond. Il se perdait dans l’irrégularité de la paroi, suivant les minuscules sillons qui s’étaient formés après que les différentes couches de peinture aient séché. Il cherchait le chemin qui le mènerait à la solution mais aucun ne prenait fin, ils finissaient seulement par s’entremêler avant de bifurquer subitement dans d’autres directions.

Il y avait par-ci par-là quelques touches de blanc plus clair qui venaient perturber le trafic mais rien de bien probant.

À l’image de sa vie en quelque sorte. Car bien que celle-ci ait pris un tournant inattendu, il n’avait pas l’impression d’être celui que tenait les rênes.

Depuis petit, son imagination avait été sa plus grande amie. Comme un athlète de haut niveau, il avait entraîné celle-ci comme on travaille un muscle. Il ne cessait d’inventer des histoires, des mondes, des personnages. C’était ce qui le rendait heureux, vivant.

Il s’était armé d’un crayon et avait appris à dessiner sur le tas, présentant des aptitudes certaines dans l’exercice, ce qui avait amené ses parents à lui faire prendre des cours. Alors Thomas n’avait cessé de dessiner et de progresser, donnant vie à ses idées.

Et, du haut de ses 8 ans, il avait déclaré qu’il passerait sa vie à dessiner, à créer. Ce serait ça ou rien. Et si ses parents lui avaient souri gentiment, ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce que cette déclaration d’enfant devienne réellement le quotidien de leur fils.

Il avait travaillé pour d’autres pendant longtemps mais sans jamais délaisser ses projets personnels. Puis il y avait eu la rencontre avec cette collègue qui portait un pull coccinelle. Une rencontre qui avait radicalement changé sa vie.

Ladybug avait alors envahi ses pensées pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Son imagination n’avait cessé de fourmiller depuis cet instant et le monde de Miraculous était devenu son royaume.

Les miraculous aux pouvoirs sans pareil qui transformaient de simples humains en super-héros, le tout dans la capitale française. Et l’amour serait l’épicentre de cette histoire, après tout Paris était la capitale de l’amour.

Il aimerait la super-héroïne. Elle aimerait le civil. Sans savoir qui ils sont. Les identités secrètes étant leur protection la plus sûre face au mal. Face au Papillon.

Lui aussi agissait par amour. Bien que cela ne justifiât en rien ses actes, cela le rendait moins sombre.

Et ainsi son imagination avait continué son œuvre. Il avait parlé vaguement de son idée à ses pairs sans faire mouche. Jusqu’au jour de sa rencontre à Jeremy Zag, le producteur de la franchise du même nom. Celui-ci avait été transporté par son idée, venant jusqu’à lui proposer une collaboration pour une série animée.

Une aubaine pour Thomas.

D’accord Ladybug ne verrait pas le jour comme il l’avait imaginé à la base mais il pouvait bien faire des concessions non ? Ce n’était pas grand-chose. Il devrait se plier à quelques demandes mais le fond de l’histoire resterait inchangé alors ce n’était pas si grave.

Il poussa un soupir.

Oui c’est ce qu’il avait cru. Les quelques concessions s’étaient transformées en une liste bien fournie. Ses idées, bien qu’approuvées, étaient souvent revues au dernier moment. Ses envies, quant à certains événements ou avancements de l’histoire, étaient bridées.

Il était peut-être le créateur mais il n’avait plus vraiment d’emprise sur le projet de façon générale. Tout avait pris des proportions qu’il ne pensait jamais atteignables. Submergé, il avait délégué des choses sans vraiment réaliser les conséquences que cela pouvait entraîner.

Mais le pire restait sûrement la divulgation d’informations à tout va. Et ça le rendait fou.

Où était le plaisir après ça ? N’était-il pas plus appréciable de découvrir les surprises au moment d’un épisode que de savoir tous les menus détails de la saison avant même sa sortie ?

Et il avisait sur les réseaux sociaux la joie de certains mais surtout la consternation des autres.

Et il n’avait malheureusement aucune emprise sur cela. Comme les spectateurs, il subissait.

Un bruit de porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il tendit l’oreille et devina que la jeune fille quittait sa chambre pour se diriger vers le fond du couloir.

Un remue-ménage monstre se fit entendre dans son bureau. Il discernait sans mal la chute de papiers et de stylos.

Perplexe, il se leva à la hâte pour rejoindre Marinette. Le brouhaha sans nom s’était tu et ne laissait place maintenant qu’à un crayon grattant furieusement le papier.

À deux pas de la porte il se stoppa. Si Marinette n’était pas venue lui parler, c’était peut-être pour une bonne raison et la déranger n’était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour l’instant. Mais qu’avait-elle bien pu faire pour provoquer tout ce boucan ?

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il se décida à se montrer. Il vint dans l’encadrement de la porte et avisa l’état de la pièce.

Des feuilles vierges avaient volé pour venir se perdre un peu partout sur le sol. Des feutres avaient roulé pour venir arrêter leur course aux pieds des bibliothèques. Le bureau se trouvait donc dégagé de tous matériels superflus.

Et Marinette était penchée sur celui-ci et noircissait des pages à une vitesse ahurissante.

Il l’observa interdit gratter encore et encore le papier, ses doigts pleins de noir venant parfois repousser une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, tachant par la même occasion ses joues claires.

Il resta immobile de nombreuses minutes, se contentant d’observer la demoiselle en pleine effervescence sans oser approcher. Elle dessinait avec la force du désespoir, toujours plus vite, changeant de feuille si souvent qu’il en avait perdu le compte. Elle mettait tellement d’énergie dans son art qu’il n’aurait pas été étonné de voir les feuilles trouées par endroits.

Puis son rythme se fit moins intense, plus doux, jusqu’à ce qu’elle y mette totalement fin.

Elle resta quelques instants immobile, son crayon suspendu au-dessus de sa feuille.

— Pourquoi ?

La voix de la jeune fille parvint à ses oreilles, légèrement cassée. Pas de chagrin mais plutôt comme si elle n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Et il n’en était pas vraiment sûr mais elle lui semblait chargée de reproches.

Devant son silence, elle réitéra sa question tout en braquant ses yeux céruléens sur lui :

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, perdu face à son regard blessé.

Elle se détourna avant de se lever, attrapant ses nombreux dessins qu’elle plaqua contre sa poitrine avant de s’approcher du mur sur lequel étaient affichés les nombreux dessins de Thomas.

Puis minutieusement elle décrocha chacun d’eux pour les remplacer par les siens.

Et, au fur et à mesure, le sang quitta le visage de son créateur.

Sur chacune de ses esquisses apparaissait la jeune fille vêtue de son costume de super-héroïne. Et sur chacune d’elles Chat Noir l’accompagnait.

Il put admirer les jeunes gens posés sur un toit, en plein combat ou se baladant en hauteur dans les rues de Paris.

Mais le dessin qu’elle avait placé au centre était sûrement le pire.

Sur celui-ci n’apparaissaient que leurs yeux encadrés par leurs masques. Et ils le fixaient durement, comme s’ils l’accusaient de quelque chose.

Et ce quelque chose lui échappait.

— Pourquoi, répondit la jeune fille, rien ici ne fait référence à notre univers ?

Un instant interdit, Thomas finit par hausser les épaules.

— Tu sais, je travaille sur votre projet dans nos locaux.

Marinette le fixait d’un regard indéchiffrable.

— Peut-être mais du peu que j’ai vu de votre monde, notre univers y a une place importante. Votre projet a même dépassé les frontières monsieur Astruc.

— Tu es très observatrice.

Elle lui fit un triste sourire.

— Vous m’avez créé comme ça.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, jusqu’à ce qu’elle reprenne la parole.

— Ça ne fait pas sens… Si un projet prenait une telle envergure il y aurait au moins un petit quelque chose en rapport dans votre bureau. Or, dit-elle en englobant la pièce de ses bras, avant que je n’y accroche mes dessins, rien n’y faisait référence.

Thomas se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

— Tu sais parfois la vie n’est pas simple. Et… commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par une main se posant sur son bras.

Il avisa la jeune fille qui le regardait avec sérieux.

— Avez-vous abandonné le projet monsieur Astruc ?

— Non ! s’exclama-t-il avec agacement. Non, se reprit-il plus doucement, mais je l’ai laissé quelque peu de côté, avoua-t-il.

Marinette lui fit un sourire triste.

— Vous travaillez toujours dessus mais…

— Le cœur n’y est plus vraiment, finit-il à sa place.

Elle serra doucement son bras.

— Je crois que je sais pourquoi Chat a disparu, souffla-t-elle.

Le mince espoir qui réchauffa le cœur de Thomas mourut aussi subitement qu’il était apparu quand elle continua :

— Et si nous ne faisons rien, je serai la prochaine sur la liste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !
> 
> On arrive doucement à la fin de l'histoire, plus que deux chapitres ;)
> 
> Des bisous <3


	5. Dubbio

Marinette faisait jouer ses doigts sur la table de la cuisine. Le léger choc de sa pulpe contre le bois lisse envoyait une petite décharge électrique qui remontait par ses phalanges avant de passer par son poignet puis tout le long de son bras. Mais elle ne prêtait pas attention au ressenti provoqué par son activité soudaine. C'était le tempo qui avait de l'importance. Elle l'avait écouté jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne doucement se graver dans sa chair, son cœur et son esprit. Et le rythme se répétait en boucle sans discontinuité et ne cessait d'accélérer sa cadence.

_Tap tap tap top. Tap tap tap top._

Maintenant, le son venait-il du tapotement sur la surface boisée ou bien de son cœur qui s'était synchronisé à cette drôle de mélopée ?

Mais la réponse à cette question n'avait pas d'importance. Son esprit avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans la foulée.

 _Il_ aurait apprécié le jeu de mots.

Elle occulta rapidement cette pensée fugace qui ne venait que perturber le rythme pris par ses pensées. Car elles s'étaient accordées au tempo régulier, s'harmonisant avec une précision telle que cela aurait rendu envieux les plus grands chefs d'orchestre. Car son œuvre ne connaissait aucune fausse note, aucun décalage.

Ses pensées fusaient aussi rapidement que ses doigts dansaient. À chaque percussion, une idée prenait vie, un lien se formait, une théorie se concrétisait. Et le tout formait le plus juste des ensembles.

Et aucune pause n'était envisagée, elle ne l'aurait, de toute manière, pas tolérée.

Alors son esprit ne cessait de chanter et de virevolter. Pour n'importe qui, un tel maelstrom de pensées aurait provoqué une migraine des plus violentes, mais pour elle ce n'était plus qu'une vieille habitude.

Combien de plan avait-elle inventé pour sauver sa ville ? Comment d'idées avaient germé dans sa tête pour trouver la solution ? Tellement qu'il aurait fallu des années, si ce n'est une vie, pour arriver à en tenir le compte.

Elle était Ladybug. Elle était une héroïne.

Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Elle était bien décidée à trouver le fin mot de ce cauchemar éveillé.

Et si la conviction faisait pulser son cœur avant une force nouvelle, un scénario bien différent se jouer dans la tête de son hôte.

Le roulement des doigts de Marinette sur sa table de cuisine allait le rendre fou. Cela résonnait dans son crâne de la plus sournoise des manières. À chaque répétition sa mâchoire se serrait plus encore, jusqu'à faire grincer douloureusement ses dents.

Il ne pouvait qu'observer se dessiner sur les traits de la demoiselle une conviction et une rage de vaincre qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver au fond de lui. Et ça le mettait presque en colère.

Une jeune fille, de presque trente ans sa cadette, possédait plus de courage et de détermination qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

 _Elle est une héroïne_ , pensa-t-il.

Mais est-ce suffisant pour justifier sa lâcheté ? Non.

Car il était lâche d'une certaine manière.

Chaque cellule de son corps lui rappelait à quel point il l'était.

Son cœur battait de façon erratique et ses muscles étaient crispés d'appréhension. Ses yeux fuyants cherchaient à se poser n'importe où, tant que ce n'était plus sur la jeune fille qui brillait par sa détermination. Il serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges, jusqu'à que sa peau crie grâce sous la violente friction. Et son cerveau se focalisait uniquement sur tout ce qu'il n'était pas et occultait les éclats de pensées frémissantes qui auraient pu l'aider à trouver la force de se battre.

Il s'avouait vaincu.

Rien ne pourrait rétablir la situation, il n'y avait rien de concret à mettre en œuvre. Tout ça dépassait son entendement.

Que pouvait-il faire lui, avec seulement ses deux mains ? Il n'avait pas de miraculous, pas de pouvoir. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait rien de plus. Rien qui pourrait venir faire pencher la balance, rien qui pourrait avoir assez de poids pour bousculer l'univers.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de poser une main lasse sur ses yeux fatigués. Et il la laissa là, se mettant dans une obscurité réconfortante.

Il ne voyait plus Marinette, plus les problèmes.

Et il comptait rester ainsi jusqu'à que la situation s'évapore d'elle-même, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'une douce illusion de croire cela possible.

Une main douce vint prendre la sienne pour dégager ses yeux et leur faire quitter les ombres.

À contre cœur, il ouvrit ses paupières et tomba sur le regard céruléen de la lycéenne.

Elle le regardait avec une bienveillance qu'il ne méritait pas. Elle lui souriait avec douceur alors qu'elle donnait une pression réconfortante sur sa main qu'elle tenait toujours.

Et la culpabilité le frappa tellement violemment que cela lui fit mal. Malgré tout ce dont il était responsable, malgré la douleur et les larmes qu'il lui avait causés, elle arrivait encore à le regarder sans dégoût. Elle ne le détestait toujours pas.

C'était une jeune fille épatante.

_Elle est presque ta fille._

La pensée inopinée s'imposa à lui avec une aisance peu commune compte tenu de sa nature. Mais après tout, n'y avait-il pas un semblant de vérité là-dedans ?

Il avait façonné cette jeune fille dans les moindres détails, lui insufflant ses valeurs et son sens de la justice hors norme. Elle était un miraculeux mélange de nobles qualités et de défauts attendrissants. Elle avait finalement un peu de lui mais en tellement mieux.

Elle était cet idéal qu'il aurait aimé un jour atteindre, un exemple à suivre.

Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner, pas de solution à proposer, mais il se devait de l'aider. Peu importaient ses doutes, il ne pouvait pas la laisser affronter seule le chaos qu'il avait lui-même semé.

Alors que ses pensées ne cessaient de suivre leur chemin sinueux, une nouvelle pression sur sa main le ramena à l'instant présent. Il se reconcentra sur la jeune fille qui attendait de capter pleinement son attention pour parler.

— Il faut, commença-t-elle prudemment, comprendre pourquoi tout cela est arrivé. Nous devons faire un parallèle entre la disparition de Chat Noir et le moment où vous avez commencé à vous écarter du projet.

Elle pesait ses mots. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas froisser Thomas en l'accablant sans état d'âme. Certes la situation leur échappait complètement et elle se sentait affreusement démunie, mais l'artiste n'avait en aucun cas provoqué tout ceci de son plein gré. Elle en était persuadée.

Alors il ne servait à rien de ruminer les faits, il fallait au contraire se concentrer sur la suite, sur les solutions qui lui ramèneraient son coéquipier.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliqua Thomas. Avons-nous seulement le même espace-temps ? demanda-t-il tout en secouant la tête, peu convaincu. Non, cependant mettre le doigt sur le moment exact où j'ai lâché les rênes sera notre meilleure option.

Le silence les engloba de nouveau mais l'air semblait plus lourd désormais. Cette introspection que Thomas allait devoir faire lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Il allait devoir aller chercher ses erreurs pour les mettre sous les projecteurs et cet exercice n'avait rien de simple. Mais ça ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il serait amené à le faire. Visualiser ses erreurs, les comprendre, les réparer et tout faire pour ne pas les réitérer, c'était ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire au quotidien et aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Il se leva alors pour venir attraper le gros agenda qu'il apportait partout et dans le lequel il notait tout et n'importe quoi : ses rendez-vous, les événements importants, ses pensées du moment et, entre eux, des esquisses avaient vu le jour. C'était dans ces moments où son imagination se mettait à s'affoler et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main pour dessiner que son agenda devenait sa toile de fortune.

Cela lui fit penser au carnet de croquis de Marinette et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se réinstalla et posa le planner sur la table avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Marinette observa avec une curiosité évidente le bien de Thomas. Puis elle regarda son hôte qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment face à sa question muette. Elle ne se fit alors pas prier pour rapprocher sa chaise de la sienne et ainsi avoir une vue parfaite sur son carnet.

Il commença alors à tourner les pages, celles-ci crissant doucement sous son toucher. Il s'attardait sur certaines notes et en lisait d'autres en diagonale. Les dates défilaient tranquillement malgré cette rythmique hétéroclite que sa lecture imposait à leur recherche. Il se remémorait doucement les événements de l'année qui avait passé, revivant doucement son été précédent plein de conventions et d'interviews alors que la saison 2 de Miraculous touchait presque à sa fin et que la saison 3 avait été annoncée en fanfare par l'équipe de Zag Production. Se rappelèrent alors à lui les sourires et l'énergie des fans de la série, leurs questions et leurs théories rocambolesques – et celles parfois bien plus proches de la vérité qu'il n'y paraissait – ainsi que leurs cosplays inventifs et les centaines de dessins qu'il avait reçus en cadeau. Ces instants avaient marqué sa mémoire d'une bien belle façon et les revivre au travers de cette rétrospection lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Marinette dévorait des yeux la moindre information qui lui passait sous le nez dans un silence presque religieux. Elle tentait de s'imaginer les événements dont elle connaissait les noms, en les adaptant à ce Paris-ci et donc au nombre de personnes qui pourraient réellement être présents.

Cette pensée lui donnait presque le vertige.

Mais elle se focalisait surtout sur les quelques croquis qui s'invitaient parfois sur certaines pages. Elle put observer notamment le dessin d'un kwami qui lui était inconnu ainsi que des ébauches de Maître Fu. Elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir un petit comic qui mettait en vedette Tikki et Plagg dans une situation des plus risibles.

Un souffle amusé lui échappa alors qu'elle regardait l'œuvre avec tendresse. Tandis qu'elle commençait à se remémorer des moments avec sa minuscule amie, Thomas tourna la page et elle retint son souffle, toute son attention désormais concentrée sur l'agenda.

Se présentait sous ses yeux un dessin, bien plus travaillé que les précédentes ébauches en tout genre qu'elle avait pu observer, de Chat Noir et d'elle-même. Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre et se regardaient, rien d'anormal en somme. Pourtant c'était le regard qu'ils se portaient qui l'avait figé sur place. Si Chat Noir avait l'habitude de la regarder avec une tendresse non dissimulée, jamais au grand jamais Ladybug n'avait regardé le héros masqué de noir avec des yeux énamourés.

Puis la page fut rapidement tournée.

Elle n'avait entraperçu le dessin que quelques secondes mais cela avait suffi pour lui laisser le cœur battant et l'esprit plein de questions qu'elle n'oserait jamais poser.

Le temps défila lentement au rythme des pages, les minutes se transformant en heures, puis une fois la dernière date passée, Thomas ferma le planner.

Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le carnet alors que ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Il prit une vive inspiration avant de porter son regard sur le visage soucieux de la lycéenne.

Marinette observa attentivement son créateur, cherchant le moindre signe d'espoir mais en vain. Les yeux de Thomas affichaient une peine grandissante alors qu'elle se décomposait. Elle papillonna rapidement des yeux, tentant de contenir comme elle le pouvait le flot de larmes qui s'annonçait, et serra ses poings tremblants jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Elle ferma les paupières et secoua vivement la tête.

— Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, alors que ses larmes avaient gagné leur triste combat et dévalaient le long de ses joues malgré ses paupières closes. Non, non, non ! clama-t-elle, tout en braquant ses yeux humides dans ceux de Thomas. Vous ne pouvez pas ne rien trouver.

Il commença à approcher une main apaisante de son bras mais elle se leva violemment de sa chaise, la renversant dans son élan, pour s'éloigner de lui.

— Marinette nous pouvons réfléchir à d'autres..., tenta-t-il de s'expliquer avant de se voir couper dans sa lancée.

— Vous savez que c'est la seule explication, lui balança-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes à explorer que celle-ci, cracha-t-elle.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, seulement troublé par la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille. Ils se regardaient tous deux, le visage fermé et les lèvres serrées. Puis au fil des secondes, le masque de colère qui habillait les traits de la demoiselle se fissura. Les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de ruisseler sur ses joues et à présent ses lèvres tremblaient dangereusement alors que son visage se décomposait.

Puis enfin le barrage éclata et son corps fut secoué par de lourds sanglots.

— Vous devez le ramener, hoqueta-t-elle. Rendez-le-moi, rendez-le-moi, psalmodia-t-elle avec douleur.

Il ferma les yeux avec impuissance. Il n'avait rien remarqué de concluant en parcourant son planner. Rien qui pourrait les aider dans leur quête, rien qui pourrait leur apporter un semblant de réponse.

Et il n'était pas magicien. Il n'était pas un super-héros.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé Marinette.

Ses pleurs résonnèrent durant encore quelques minutes dans l'air avant de doucement se taire. Ses yeux étaient lourds d'avoir tant pleuré et un mal de tête cuisant était venu marteler son crâne. Elle reprenait doucement sa respiration alors que Thomas restait à l'écart, n'osant pas l'approcher.

— Très bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée, attirant l'attention de Thomas.

Elle quitta alors la pièce pour se rendre dans le bureau du quadragénaire. Là, elle arracha sans la moindre délicatesse chacun de ses dessins qu'elle avait épinglés au mur. Elle les froissa avant de les jeter dans la poubelle du bureau. Une fois chose faite, elle appela doucement sa transformation, revêtant ainsi son costume rouge à pois noirs.

Son créateur resta un instant figé face au spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux avant d'accrocher le regard plein de déception et de tristesse que la jeune fille lui lançait.

— J'ai cru sincèrement pouvoir trouver des réponses ici mais je repartirai finalement avec plus de questions, dit-elle, un triste sourire aux lèvres avant de continuer. Vous avez sûrement raison de ne pas chercher à vous battre, après tout ce n'est plus vraiment votre combat.

Ses mots vinrent comprimer douloureusement le cœur de Thomas.

— Mais je ne resterai pas inactive. Je n'attendrai pas de disparaître les bras croisés. Je le ramènerai, même si c'est sans vous.

Thomas réalisa la portée de ses mots et s'élança vers la jeune fille alors qu'elle invoquait son Lucky charm. Il ouvrit sa main dans le but d'agripper vivement son bras. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, à un pouce de son poignet. Il referma alors ses doigts et ferma les yeux de soulagement. Il allait l'attraper et comme il se l'était promis, il l'aiderait. Peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'espérait mais elle n'était pas obligée d'affronter ça toute seule.

Mais il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire car ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur du vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire touche au but.
> 
> Plus qu'un chapitre pour connaître le fin mot d'IRL.
> 
> Ou pas...
> 
> Bisouuuuuuuuus


	6. Prodigioso

Les jours avaient passé, lentement. Terriblement lentement.

Et ils se ressemblaient tous.

Ils avaient ce même goût amer de solitude, cette même odeur abjecte d'amertume. Ils étaient sombres, ils étaient froids. Le soleil peinait à trouver sa place et les étoiles avaient fui le ciel, plongeant la nuit dans une pénombre angoissante.

Tout était affreusement fade.

C'était comme si les couleurs avaient fini par se délaver, abandonnant la bataille, s'avouant vaincues. Les gris s'étaient imposés en maître, prenant le pas sur les verts tendres et les orangés chaleureux. Ils se dessinaient de manière anarchique, passant de l'argile à l'anthracite sans suite logique, en de longues traînées décousues qui donnaient un aspect sale au paysage. Et le panorama avait perdu de sa superbe, tout paraissait terne, sans nuance, sans vie. C'était d'une tristesse à briser les cœurs les plus aguerris.

Les bruits ambiants avaient doucement commencé à s'éteindre et il ne restait d'eux qu'un faible fond sonore que le silence oppressait un peu plus jour après jour. Et les quelques sons qui résistaient encore résonnaient désormais de la plus sournoise des manières : ils se manifestaient au cœur de la nuit ou dans les ruelles sombres, que la faible lumière du jour fuyait, se faisant tantôt grinçants tantôt traînants. Ils devenaient plus pesants que le silence et finissaient par réveiller la peur, la faisant doucement passer les défenses pour se frayer un chemin glacé dans l'âme des plus courageux. Alors elle s'infiltrait dans la moindre cellule, chuchotant de sa voix doucereuse et transformant les ombres en monstres terrifiants.

Chaque instant prenait des allures de cauchemar. Chaque seconde était devenue un calvaire infâme qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle était enchaînée ici et elle n'avait pu être qu'une triste spectatrice de tout ce bric-à-brac.

Une fois son Lucky Charm activé, elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle avait retrouvé ses murs roses et la douce odeur du pain chaud, de simples éléments en apparence mais qui étaient des repères bienvenus dans le bazar de sa vie. Elle avait alors fait tomber sa transformation et c'était avec un soulagement sans bornes qu'elle avait accueilli Tikki dans le creux de ses mains. Le petit kwami s'était empressé de venir se frotter contre sa joue pendant de longues secondes, dans un geste de réconfort qui était à deux doigts d'arracher des larmes à la jeune fille. Elle avait savouré chaque minute de ces instants, profitant de la chaleur et de l'amour que dégageait sa minuscule amie, se délectant de voir la solitude faire ses bagages.

Puis une fois l'émotion passée, elle s'était levée, prête à quitter sa chambre. Elle avait un ami à sauver mais avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit, elle voulait voir ses parents. Elle voulait s'imprégner de leur présence, de leurs odeurs réconfortantes. Elle voulait se délecter de leurs mots bienveillants, y puiser la force et le courage dont elle aurait affreusement besoin pour continuer.

Elle était descendue, les appelant avec force, heureuse de pouvoir les revoir après tout ce capharnaüm.

Malheureusement, l'esprit de Thomas Astruc en avait décidé autrement.

Alors seuls ses hurlements de désespoir vinrent combler le silence de l'appartement.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, agrippant violemment ses cheveux. Elle avait cherché ses parents partout, dans les moindres recoins, sans succès. Les sanglots vinrent alors se mêler à ses cris et respirer lui devint désormais difficile. Tikki tentait vainement de la calmer mais Marinette n'écoutait rien d'autre que son cœur brisé. Elle pleura et pleura encore, jusqu'à laisser son corps déshydraté et vide.

Le calme retomba dans la pièce. Le calme avant la tempête.

Car après la peine, vient la rage.

La tête entre ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle respirait avec une sérénité de façade, le regard fixé sur le sol carrelé. Chacune de ses inspirations et expirations se faisaient plus profondes, plus tenues à chaque fois. Puis dans un calme presque terrifiant, elle se redressa. Ignorant toujours Tikki, elle observa la cuisine familiale sans émotion aucune. Elle resta inerte l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle se rapprocha du plan de travail, le regard désormais dur. Et une fois chose faite, elle le balaya de son bras, envoyant valser le moindre objet qui y reposait. Les plus fragiles vinrent se briser au sol en un millier de morceaux, à l'image de son cœur, provoquant un boucan de tous les diables. Dans son élan, elle se retourna et vint renverser la table et les chaises en hurlant.

En quelques secondes, le chaos régna en maître entre ces quatre murs. Telle une tornade, Marinette détruisait tout sur son passage. Ne restait des rideaux que des lambeaux, des vases que des débris.

Quand il n'y eut plus rien à briser, elle finit par arrêter tout mouvement. Elle se tenait au centre de la pièce, la respiration sifflante et les cheveux en bataille, ses rubans n'ayant pas survécu au carnage. De ses yeux révulsés, elle fixait le vide. Elle sentit alors une touche chaude sur sa joue qui la ramena à la réalité. Marinette fit face au regard incertain de son kwami qui venait d'effacer une de ses larmes.

La jeune fille vit la forme de Tikki se troubler. Finalement, elle avait encore d'autres larmes à pleurer.

— Je suis désolée, croassa-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

La déesse vint se coller contre sa joue humide.

— Tout va bien se passer, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Aucune des deux n'était sûre de la véracité de ces propos. Mais parfois, même si ce n'est qu'éphémère, un mensonge peut avoir du bon.

*******

Oui, les jours se ressemblaient tous, pensa-t-elle.

Ladybug était perchée sur un toit, regardant sa ville chérie avec mélancolie. Paris avait vraiment perdu de sa superbe. Les Parisiens également. Du moins, ceux qui restaient.

Au fur et à mesure, les gens disparaissaient. Elle en avait vu se dissoudre devant ses yeux comme Chat Noir des semaines – si ce n'était des mois, elle ne savait plus – auparavant. Et d'autres avaient arrêté de suivre leurs habitudes. En remontant à la source, elle n'avait pu que se rendre à l'évidence qu'eux aussi avaient tout bonnement disparu à leur tour. À se retrouver seule avec elle-même, la super-héroïne avait passé des heures et des heures à observer les moindres faits et gestes de chacun, les moindres détails du paysage. Elle ne pouvait donc que confirmer l'inévitable. Son monde s'écroulait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors elle arpentait la ville, cherchant encore des réponses. Elle ne redevenait une simple civile que pour permettre à Tikki de se reposer, préférant arborer le costume rassurant de son alter ego héroïque. Mais ses excursions sans fin ne lui révélaient rien. Strictement rien.

Malgré tout, elle continuait. À parcourir les rues de Paris, à respirer, à survivre.

Alors qu'elle balançait son yo-yo sur une énième balustrade, prête à poursuivre son chemin, elle se stoppa dans son élan après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en contrebas. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de doucement se pencher par-dessus le bord du toit sur lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune fille inclina doucement la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Elle amorça alors un saut afin de venir se poser sur le trottoir pour pouvoir contempler à son aise la partie inférieure du mur.

C'était un simple détail qui avait attiré son attention, une broutille minuscule, mais suffisamment invraisemblable pour capter son regard.

Sur les briques grises se dessinait une petite rose rouge. Elle était si petite, presque dérisoire, et pourtant sa couleur rubis n'aurait pu échapper à personne. Le rouge était presque criard en comparaison à l'environnement grisâtre qui les entourait. Il était chaud, intense, et il lui inspirait la vie.

Son cœur s'agita brusquement dans sa cage thoracique. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentit vivre.

Elle porta des doigts timides à la douce esquisse, obnubilée par la couleur réconfortante dont elle se paraît. Elle caressa la ligne des pétales avec une certaine fascination. Le dessin miniature était agrémenté de nombreux détails. Les fines nervures des feuilles, les nuances de vert tendre sur la tige, le drapé des pétales. Tout y était.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La beauté de l'œuvre lui mettait du baume au cœur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle rien trouvé de beau ? Depuis combien de temps ne se délectait-elle plus de rien ? Elle avait cessé de compter les jours depuis longtemps.

Elle pivota alors la tête, balayant de ses yeux azur les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver l'auteur de cette petite fleur. Malheureusement les environs étaient vides de toute présence humaine mais son regard attrapa tout de même quelque chose. Sur un mur à plusieurs mètres, un point rouge lui fit de l'œil. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de la paroi et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux une fois arrivée à destination.

Une seconde rose rouge habillait la brique grise.

Elle la détailla quelques instants avant de venir à nouveau observer le décor. Et quand ses yeux accrochèrent une troisième rose sur un abribus, une folle idée se forma dans son esprit.

Plus sa pensée prenait consistance, plus son cœur pulsait avec force entre ses côtes, plus ses mains tremblaient.

Elle se précipita vers ce troisième éclat flamboyant et chercha avec frénésie le quatrième, qu'elle trouva sans peine.

Et si...

Elle continua sa chasse au trésor, se déplaçant rapidement dans les avenues parisiennes. Elle suivait la piste sans savoir vers quoi cela la menait. Mais tout son être lui disait de ne surtout pas se détourner du chemin.

Alors qu'elle débusquait une énième rose sur un lampadaire, un souvenir se rappelle brusquement à elle.

_Tu peux garder la rose, ça va avec ton costume._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements déchaînés de son cœur et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir encore comment respirer. Et un vieil ami vint doucement réchauffer son âme. L'espoir.

Et il lui donna des ailes.

Elle ne courait plus, elle volait pour atteindre sa destination. Car plus elle avançait, suivant la piste florale, plus elle était certaine de son point d'arrivée. Et quand elle aperçut la grande Dame de Fer, elle redoubla d'efforts pour parvenir à son but.

Les rosaces vermeilles la menèrent jusqu'au toit-terrasse de la Tour Eiffel. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, le lieu était terriblement vide et silencieux. Elle sentait le vent qui dansait délicatement sur le site, soulevant quelques nuages de poussières par moment. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de ravaler comme elle le pouvait la boule d'amère déception qui obstruait sa gorge. Ladybug battit rapidement des paupières, chassant les quelques larmes traîtresses qui tentaient de s'inviter. Puis elle posa une main sur la balustrade dans son dos, prête à se détourner et fuir ce lieu de malheur, quand un ultime éclat pourpre capta son attention.

Sur une des tables de la terrasse reposait une véritable rose. Avec appréhension, la jeune fille s'en approcha, redoutant de la voir disparaître comme un mirage. Elle effleura ses doux pétales mais la fleur ne s'évapora pas à son contact. Elle était réelle, définitivement.

Alors elle l'attrapa avec délicatesse, appréciant la parfaite ciselure des pétales et leur couleur captivante. Elle la porta à son nez et put humer son parfum enivrant. Elle soupira d'aise. Rien n'avait autant éveillé ses sens depuis le début de ce cauchemar que cette rose. Puis elle la plaqua contre son cœur avec force.

Elle ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait, mais ce petit miracle réchauffait quelque peu son âme. Elle l'amena de nouveau à son visage pour prendre une dernière bouffée de son effluve entêtante, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier l'instant, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

— Je t'avais dit que ça allait bien avec ton costume.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser tant son organe battait avec violence dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle devenait folle. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible.

— Sors de ma tête, supplia-t-elle dans un murmure pitoyable.

Elle entendit du mouvement dans son dos, quelqu'un approchait.

La super-héroïne agrippa son yo-yo et se retourna violemment.

— J'ai dit sors de... commença-t-elle à vociférer.

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

À quelques mètres d'elle se tenait une personne qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir. Comme dans son souvenir, il arborait la même chevelure blonde en pagaille, le même costume en cuir noir, les mêmes yeux émeraude.

Chat Noir lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas cet air fripon que le caractérisait tant car un pli soucieux déformait son masque, mais excepté ce maigre détail il s'agissait bien du jeune héros.

Elle l'observa sans y croire, toujours dans une position défensive, prête à en découdre. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces mirages qui avaient failli la rendre folle au tout début. Il semblait si réel, si vivant.

— Ma lady, commença le jeune homme, levant ses mains dans un signe d'apaisement, c'est moi. C'est juste moi.

Et elle lâcha tout.

La rose, son yo-yo, tout, avant de se précipiter vers le super-héros sans chercher plus loin. Car si ce n'était qu'une illusion, une simple projection de son esprit torturé, alors soit. Elle s'en contenterait. Elle était épuisée de se battre contre elle-même, contre sa peine.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle percuta son corps de plein fouet, un corps bien réel. Alors les vannes vinrent à céder. Elle fondit en larmes et serra Chat Noir dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir. Tout son corps tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il était là. Il était vraiment là.

Elle se mit à psalmodier son nom entre ses sanglots, passant ses mains dans sa tignasse blonde, se collant à lui plus encore. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, se délectant de son odeur de cuir et d'eau de Cologne.

Le garçon resta interdit face à la perte de contrôle de sa partenaire. Jamais Ladybug n'avait été si avide de contact, jamais elle n'avait craqué à ce point. Jamais.

Puis se reprenant, il finit par emprisonner la jeune fille entre ses bras, son nez dans ses cheveux.

Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, sans parler, seulement accompagnés des sanglots de la jeune fille. Puis, une fois quelque peu calmée, elle se recula légèrement pour observer le visage du super-héros et en dessiner les contours d'une main douce.

Chat Noir se laissa faire, appréciant la caresse des doigts de Ladybug sur sa joue. Elle le regardait avec émerveillement, ses larmes traçant toujours des sillons humides sur son masque et ses joues.

— C'est vraiment toi, souffla-t-elle. Tu es vraiment là.

Elle le regardait toujours avant que son visage ne s'effondre encore et que ses sanglots reprennent de plus belle.

Il ne put qu'observer avec horreur le visage de sa partenaire se défaire à nouveau. Il la ramena contre son cœur et la serra fort.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ma Lady ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il avait vu le paysage dénué de vie de Paris, les rues vides, mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre sa partenaire dans un tel état de détresse ? Il avait peur de savoir.

— Tu as disparu Chat, trouva-t-elle la force de répondre. Pendant des mois. Tu n'étais plus là et après ce furent mes parents, mes amis, tout le monde, énuméra-t-elle. Il n'y avait plus que moi.

Elle se fondit plus encore dans leur étreinte.

— Tu n'étais plus là, répéta-t-elle avec douleur.

Dans cette position, elle pouvait sans mal discerner les battements de cœur du garçon et elle se laissa bercer par cette mélodie réconfortante.

— Je suis là, commença-t-il, la voix cassée, je suis là.

Et à cet instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

*******

Thomas soupira pour la énième fois. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Cela faisait des jours que le sommeil l'avait quitté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser.

Il avait l'impression de fixer son écran sans réellement le voir depuis des heures, un peu déconnecté de tout.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.

— Tout va bien Thomas ? lui demanda Daphné.

Il sursauta légèrement et détourna son regard de l'ordinateur pour observer la jeune femme. Elle le fixait gentiment, attendant une réponse. Mais comme celle-ci ne venait pas, elle finit par venir jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui était ouvert sur l'écran du quadragénaire, curieuse de savoir ce qui accaparait à ce point ses pensées.

— Tu n'arrives pas à te sortir tout ça de la tête n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant, avant de venir à nouveau plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

— Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qui prendrait ça au sérieux ?

Elle serra doucement son épaule dans un signe de soutien avant de lui répondre :

— Nous. Ce n'est peut-être pas énorme mais c'est déjà ça, non ?

Il avait reporté son visage sur son ordinateur et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Est-ce suffisant ? Il n'en savait rien.

— De toute manière, dit-elle tout en commençant à s'éloigner, tu n'as que deux options possibles. Faire connaître au reste du monde ce petit aparté ou oublier.

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle rejoignit son bureau, laissant Thomas seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi incertain. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, une décision devait être prise aujourd'hui, cela avait trop duré.

Il observa pour la énième fois maintenant la fenêtre modale qui s'affichait à l'écran depuis presque une heure et relut encore et encore la question qu'elle contenait.

_Voulez-vous vraiment supprimer le dossier IRL de manière définitive ?_

Telle était la question qu'il ne cessait de se poser.

Alors, oui ou non ?

Ses personnages méritaient-ils vraiment de subir tout ça ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Y avait-il seulement une bonne réponse à cette question ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Et sans plus réfléchir, il cliqua.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà.
> 
> IRL a eu son point final. Je suis ultra contente d'être arrivée au bout de cette aventure.
> 
> J'ai pris un plaisir de dingue à écrire les descriptions de l'environnement, des émotions, etc. Vraiment je me suis éclatée à le faire et cette histoire m'a permis de progresser de ce point de vue là.
> 
> C'était assez sympa de mettre en scène Thomas Astruc, on peut pas dire que ce soit très courant.
> 
> Sinon pour la fin, bah oui parlons-en. À l'origine, le chapitre 1 (l'OS initial) se terminait sur une fin en suspens, ouverte. Alors j'ai peut-être continué cette histoire mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la fin serait moins trouble ;) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'adoooooooore les fins comme ça haha
> 
> Du coup, quel est le fin mot de toute cette histoire finalement ? Grande question. Je serais curieuse de lire vos avis sur le sujet.
> 
> Sinon, petite explication concernant les titres de chapitre. À la base, le premier chapitre se nommait Inferno en référence au livre de Dan Brown (il y a également un film). Et cela collait bien avec la sensation de moiteur que ressent Marinette ainsi que son impression d'être tombée en enfer. Puis après je suis partie dans un délire de ne faire que des titres se terminant par o, alors l'italien m'a paru être la langue toute indiquée. Voilà pour ça.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.
> 
> Bisouuuuuuuuuus <3


End file.
